Sweet Dark Dreams and Bloody Nightmares
by bloodvamp0117
Summary: Takes place after "Bad Moon Rising". Things are changing and not for the better. A new threat is rising and the Dark-Hunters can't do it alone and an ancient powerful being is waking that could end the world. Can the world be saved?
1. Prologue

_**INTRODUCTION:**_

**THIS IS A QUICK NOTE BEFORE YOU GET STARTED. THIS IS JUST A FAN FIC. I DO NOT MAJOR IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY. I HAD TO RESEARCH A LOT OF THIS SO IF I GOT ANYTHING WRONG PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I ALSO HAVE TO FOLLOW THE WAY SHERRILYN KENYON WROTE GREEK MYTHOLOGY FOR HER DARK-HUNTER SERIES. THIS PROLOGUE SHOWS IN MY WAY HOW THE WORLD AND EVERYTHING WAS CREATED IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY. DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT DOES INTRODUCE THE REST OF THE STORY. SO IF YOU'RE NOT BIG ON GREEK MYTHOLOGY THEN...WHY ARE YOU READING THE DARK-HUNTER SERIES?! LOL. BUT ENJOY.  
**

_**Prologue**_

Some say that the world was born when Chaos was created. That there was nothing but darkness everywhere. From that nothingness, that dark void of space, Chaos was born. What had birthed Chaos was nothing but pure untamed power. The Source but its been millenniums since that name has been heard and used and that name has been completely forgotten. What everyone had forgotten or either never knew was that it was The Source from where Chaos has come from and through Chaos, The Source birthed Gaia,the earth, one of the first primordial deities and one of the most powerful. Gaia became the earth and it was beautiful.

The Source saw the planet earth, saw what Gaia had created and thought 'If creating one God can create something like this, what other beautiful things can _other_ Gods make?' And through Chaos, The Source created Tartarus(the lowest part of the earth, even lower than Hades itself), Erebus(deep darkness or shadow) and Nyx(the goddess of Night). Gaia, parthenogenetically, gave birth to Uranus(the sky) and then Pontus(the sea). Gaia took her son ,Uranus, as her husband and together birthed the Titans, the Cyclops, the Hecatonchires, and the Erinyes(the spirits of punishment).

It was said the Uranus was so horrified at the sight of his children that he his them away in Tartarus(the bowels of the earth). Gaia found her children uncomfortable and sent her youngest son, Chronos, to help her. Gaia gave her son a sickle and when Uranus tried to lay again with Gaia , Chronos castrated his father and the blood that fell from the severed genitals came in contact with the earth and that's how Furies, the Giants and the Meliae were born. The Source sat back and watched The Gods populate the world. The Source was not happy with how The Gods treated each other and decided to step in but it was then that Zeus told Prometheus and his brother Empimetheus to fill the empty world with life to populate it.

Empimetheus first stepped forward and created animals. These creatures could do wondrous things. Some of these beasts could fill the sky. They could _fly_. Something that only The Gods could do. Some animals could live in water while others lived on the earth itself. The Gods were fascinated with what Empimetheus had done. And then it was Prometheus's turn and he filled the world with his creatures. He made _humans_. Weird, hairless beasts that walked on two legs _just like The Gods_. The Gods were infuriated that Prometheus would dare do something like this; to create something defenseless and weak but looked like The Gods but Zeus was proud of his creations.

A couple of hundred years passed and The Source grew to love human. So much that The Source wanted to become part of their world. And what The Gods didn't know was what The Source did next. The Source became _human_. The Source lived a human life unbeknownst to The Gods and The Source was happy until one day something terrible and The Source suffered and began to drown the world with its sorrow. Everyone felt it; animals, humans and Gods alike. The Source would have destroyed the world except for two creatures who stood against The Source. Creatures that that no one has ever seen before. _Demons_. Borrowing the powers of The Gods and using their own, the two demons bound The Source and put The Source into a deep sleep.

The Gods all rose in anger, they were frightened that The Source would wake up again and try to destroy the world. The Gods banded together to destroy The Source but the two demons stood against the mighty Gods and protected The Source. For what The Gods didn't know was that if they killed The Source, not only would the world die but the very fabric of the universe. There would be no earth, no Gods, nothing. So the two demons did the only thing they could do. They made The Gods forget. They made The Gods forget what The Source had almost done and they made The Gods forget about The Source. The two demons couldn't risk The Gods remembering and rising against The Source.

The Gods no longer remembered their creator.

So The Source was bound and kept in a deep sleep but The Source was all powerful and had too much power to be kept asleep that way. So the two demons bound themselves to The Source to channel and use it's powers so that The Source could never wake. Because if The Source woke, the two demons were afraid of what The Source might do.

The Gods moved on, forgetting an important part of their history. New Gods were born and the world grew.

And no one remembered.

So The Source slept and did something unexpected. The Source _dreamed_. Since its capture, The Source lay in a deep sleep and dreamed of the world. Thousands and thousands of years passed. More Gods were born and the humans evolved and populated the world. Empires rose and fell and The Source saw it all. The minds, dreams, hopes and fears all of the animals, humans, and Gods invaded The Source's dreams and it overwhelmed The Source that it weighed The Source down deeper into it's sleep. But The Source saw the world change and grew restless. The world was entering a dark age. The world was coming to its last days and that The Source thought could not happen. The destruction of the Atlantean Gods, the curse of the Apollites, the Were-Hunters, and Dream-Hunters. The Daimons killing humans and the Dark-Hunters dying. The Source could no longer stand by and watch its creation destroy itself. The Source did something that shouldn't have been possible. The Source was _waking_.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_This is must be Heaven_, Acheron thought. It had to be, nothing else could ever feel better than this. He gazed down at his wife Tory who had her eyes closed in pleasure while Ash thrust himself between her legs. Tory grabbed his ass and pulled him closer making Ash go deeper into her body. Tory gasped as she felt him hit her cervix while all Ash could do was moan. All he wanted was to go faster, deeper, harder and fuck her senseless until she passed out but Ash knew that ,with his size, he could seriously hurt Tory and even though she had god powers and could probably heal, Ash never wanted to do anything to hurt her.

Tory cupped Ash's cheek and stared into his eyes and all she saw was love and trust in his eyes. God, how she loved this man. She never thought that she would ever find a man like Acheron. So warm, gentle, and kind. Ash gazed into his wife's eyes, how dark they were with desire. He hadn't felt like this in thousands and thousands of years. Not since he first saw Artemis on that fateful day in front of her temple. But even then with Artemis it was different. She was too ashamed to be seen with someone like Ash. A bastard son. _A whore._ A man who was loved by no one and hated by the people who he wanted to be accepted by the most. He had thought Artemis had loved him but it was nothing but a lie. He was just someone for her to use for her pleasure. Ash closed his eyes as a wave of pain and shame washed through him. He had allowed Artemis to ruin his life. To treat him like a toy that she could take out and play with until she got tired and then discarded it.

Ash looked at Tory and his chest got so tight he could barely breathe. Tory wasn't ashamed of him. Tory wasn't afraid to walk down the street with him and hold his hand. She had introduced him to her family with pride as if he _mattered,_ as if he was a _person_. No one had ever treated him the way that Tory treated him. With pride, with _love._ Ash kissed Tory passionately. Their tongues danced and Tory moaned at how good Ash tasted. Ash rained kisses over Tory's face and began kissing her neck. Tory's breaths came out in pants as Acheron swirled his tongue from her neck to her collarbone and back up. Ash sat back and brought Tory on his lap up to face him. Tory groaned and wrapped her legs around . In this position he went deeper and he was hitting all the right spots. Ash folded his arms around Tory and brought her closer. God he never wanted to let her go. Tory arched her back and rode him hard. Ash buried his nose in her hair and grazed her neck with his fangs. Tory moaned in anticipation and when Ash sank his fangs into her neck she came hard and screamed his name.

Ash lost his control. He grabbed her hips and thrust himself hard into her. Harder and faster while Tory came in his arms again, clenching her body around Ash's body and he roared out his release. They both sat still, hearts racing, and chests heaving. Tory kissed Ash tenderly as he lay them both back down on the pillows with him still inside her. He spooned her with her back to his chest.

"You know some people might think this isn't healthy," Tory said breathlessly over her shoulder.

"Hmm, what is?" Ash asked nuzzling into her neck. Tory arched her back causing her ass to grind against his groin and bring him deeper into her. Ash gave an involuntary thrust.

"We've been at this for hours you know," Tory laughed. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Your point?" he growled ravishing her lips. Tory moaned into his lips and looked at him through half-hooded eyes when they parted.

"Um," Tory's thoughts were swirling in her mind. "I actually don't really know what my point is any more." Ash just laughed. His hands played with her soft breasts and trailed them down to her navel and then to the secret place between her legs to touch them where they were still joined. Ash took Tory's nub into his fingers and played around with it and Tory gasped. "Aren't you tired?"

Acheron laughed low and seductively. "Baby I will never get tired of you." He rolled her over on her back and drove himself into her over and over again as if to prove his point. She ran her nails down his spine making him shiver and thrust harder. She lifted her hips in time to his thrusts and when they couldn't take anymore they were joined together in bliss.

* * *

"Ooo _akri,_ I want the sparklies on that girl's clothes! Can I _akri_, please?" Simi begged Ash pointing to their giant screen TV. They were in Katoteros, Acheron's home, and they were all in the space that they called the living room. Ash was strumming on one of his guitars, Tory was reading a book on Greek philosophy, and Simi and Xirena were watching TV while Alexion and Danger were off doing god only knows what. Ash looked up to see what the heck Simi was talking about and winced when he saw that it was Hannah Montana on his TV screen.

"Simi," Ash groaned. Simi, and surprisingly also Xirena 's, latest obsession has been anything to do with Hannah Montana and Ash had no clue why. Simi and her sister suddenly got obsessed with the show and songs which they keep belting out at the top of their lungs. If he heard _Party in the USA_ one more time, he was going to scream. Suddenly Simi started shrieking, pointing at the TV which showed Miley Cyrus ,the girl who played Hannah Montana, introducing her new clothing line which showed normal looking clothes that Simi wouldn't normally wear. The western-based clothes was nothing like the goth clothing that Simi liked to wear.

"_Akri_ I want those clothes!" Simi demanded. "Those clothes be pretty and the Simi wants them!"

Ash rubbed his forehead "Simi, you don't wear those types of clothes." Funny how he was trying to get her to _not_ dress normal.

"I does too, _akri_! If you buy the Simi the clothes the Simi would most definitely wear them!" Simi stood in front of Ash, legs apart and arms crossed in front of her. Ash looked at Tory who still had her face in a book.

"Do not look at me Ash. She's your daughter and you have to learn when to say no and stick to it." Tory gave a quick glance at Ash before returning to her book. Ash grimaced but Tory was right. He spoiled Simi rotten and everyone knew it. He never said no to her except when she wanted to eat or kill people. That is the only time that Ash ever puts his foot down. He had to be strict with her. He was her father for Christ's sake! Ash took a deep breath and prepared for what was about to happen.

"Simi, I'm sorry but you are not getting those clothes," Ash told her firmly. Simi just blinked at him.

And then opened her mouth wide and began to wail. Simi threw herself at Ash's feet and began to kick and pound the floor with her hands and feet.

"Simi please!" Ash begged while Tory put her book down. Xirena rushed over to her sister and tried to soothe her. Simi just cried louder. Ash rubbed his temples where a headache was forming. Simi let out a ear-splitting shriek that caused the TV to explode.

"SIMI ENOUGH!" Ash roared. Simi immediately quieted down and stared up at Ash with large,watery, and fearful eyes. Never before had her _akri _yelled at her this way. Tory nervously glanced at Ash who seemed to be on his final breaking point. Ash winced at the look on Simi's face.

"Simi returned to me," Ash said quietly. Simi flashed to a small dragon and flew back to Ash where he felt her settle wrapped around his right calf. A place where Simi never placed herself. Ash raised his pant leg and saw Simi's tattoo dragon form wrapping herself around his leg as though she were groveling, asking for his forgiveness. Ash felt a small wave of regret before he let his pant leg into place. He looked at Xirena who kept her gaze on the floor. "Go back to Alex, Xirena." She disappeared instantly.

Tory came over and wrapped her arms around Ash. "I think you need a break." Ash buried his nose in her hair.

"I think you're right," he said whispered before flashing them to their bedroom. With a wave of his hand their clothes disappeared and with one long hard thrust, he entered Tory. Ash groaned at how tight Tory was. Tory gasped at the size of Acheron. He felt so big, so thick and filled her to the core. Ash took Tory's hips into his large hands and began to move his hips in a large circle. Tory's body jerked when she felt him hit that wonderful spot.

"Yes," hissed Ash. "This is all the break I need." He continued to make love to his wife until they passed out and couldn't move anymore.

* * *

Amanda gasped as she woke up from her bad dream. She glanced over at Kyrian who was still fast asleep. She got up from bed and made her way over to her daughter's room. Amanda opened the door and saw Marissa safe and asleep in her bed. Amanda crept back into her room and got back int o bed. She tried to remember the dream that she had. It wasn't a nightmare. Not really. She dreamed of darkness. It was total darkness and there was nothing. The world was empty and had nothing. But then...there was no world, was there? When Amanda tried to think of place, nothing came to mind. Amanda's heart beated fast in her chest. No place came to mind because nothing else existed anymore. Not the grass, or the trees. Not the air or the sky. Not the world. Not even the sun. The universe was nothing but a big black hole. As though nothing ever existed. Amanda wondered if her dream was a premonition. The last time she had a dream like that, terrible things happened. Amanda huddled up to Kyrian. She laid down to sleep and remembered that she had dreamed of someone screaming. Amanda feared what her dream meant.


End file.
